


The Thing about Draco and Blaise

by JustASlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASlytherin/pseuds/JustASlytherin
Summary: Rumor has it Draco Malfoy is gay. Most people don't really believe it but they still talk about it. After all this would be a huge scandal. But there are some people who actually believe it. However only Draco, Blaise and Pansy know for sure. And Draco wants to keep it like that. His family wouldn't be fine with it and he has other things to worry about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I upload on this site, the first I wrote about this pairing, in this fandom and in English.  
> I've only written in my first language (and in another fandom) before, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes (I'm pretty sure there are some).  
> Now I hope you enjoy.

Draco knew Blaise his whole life. They were friends. Well their mothers were friends, so they met almost every week. Since their sons were the same age they brought them with them and this is how Draco and Blaise became friends.  
Draco liked Blaise. Always.  
They had fun.  
Blaise wasn't nearly as stupid as Crabbe or Goyle.  
Draco enjoyed it. Meeting a boy his age he could talk to and who understood him.  
Unlike these dumb other boys who were hardly worth his time. But as long as they did whatever he told them to do, he accepted them.

Blaise was different. He had his own mind, he made jokes and he understood Draco's jokes. Not that he ever made one.  
By the time they were eleven, they knew they both wanted and will be sorted into Slytherin on their first day at Hogwarts.  
Draco was nervous and happy about going to school.  
Happy, because he would have the chance to spend more time with Blaise.  
Nervous, because of everything else.  
When he met this boy on the train, he already met at Madam Melkin's while trying on his robes and who refused being friends with Draco (His bad if he's too dump to choose him over a Weasley) he was a bit sad (Just a little bit) but Blaise made him happier again.

His first school years were hard for Draco.  
He missed home.  
He missed his mother. Not so much his father.  
But Blaise was there.  
Blaise was there when he was sad.  
When he was angry (Mainly because of Potter).  
When Draco was happy.  
Of course Blaise was there when Draco was happy. He was the reason for it almost every time.

So when his feelings for Blaise changed, Draco freaked out.  
It was their holidays before their fourth year, when Draco noticed it.  
He missed Blaise.  
Blaise who went on a trip to France with his mother.  
Blaise who sent him nice letters almost every day while being away.  
Blaise who was gone the whole summer except for the last two days before school.  
Blaise who always made Draco laugh.  
Blaise who was in Draco's mind all the time.  
Blaise who was a boy.  
And Draco wasn't allowed to feel such things.  
Not for his best friend.  
Not for a boy.  
Not for Blaise.

Totally confused about what he felt he went to the Hogwarts Express with his parents this year.  
Blaise was already there.  
The only reaction Draco got from him was a simple "Hello".  
That's it.  
Draco was disappointed.  
But what did he expect?  
A hug?  
Pure blood boys don't hug each other.  
At least not in public.  
Or in front of Draco's father.  
Luckily his father couldn't look into his head.  
Didn't know what he wanted to do with Blaise.  
And with Blaise gone the whole summer and his parents being around him all the time Draco didn't get the chance to get to know Blaise's opinion about all the things in his head.  
But his parents weren't at Hogwarts.

On the way to Hogwarts Draco was silent for the most time.  
Blaise noticed but didn't say anything.  
Probably Draco needed some time for himself.  
The nearer they came to Hogwarts the more Draco talked.  
Whatever was in his head must have concerned him way more at home.  
Blaise started hoping.

With all the new students and Potter being selected for the Triwizard Tournament (Potter out of all people) Draco forgot about his feelings shortly.  
Not really though since he could barely breath with Blaise next to him.  
He had to remind himself not to stare at him every day.  
And most important not to touch Blaise.

Then there was the Yule Ball.  
Every boy at school was talking about which girl to ask to go with him and planning the way they did.  
Draco didn't want to go.  
Not with a girl.  
He wanted to go with Blaise.  
But he couldn't.  
If his parents heard about this...  
Also he didn't find the right time to talk to Blaise about the way he felt. Or he didn't want to. Maybe.  
So he asked Pansy.  
He received a letter from his mother only two days after, saying she heard about it and is very happy about his choice.  
So was his father.  
Draco was the only one who wasn't.  
That's what he thought.

"You should have asked him."  
"I'm sorry?"  
Draco was dancing with Pansy when she suddenly said something Draco didn't understand. He heard her clearly but he was wondering what and especially who she was talking about.  
"Blaise", she answered one of his unspoken questions.  
"What do you mean?" There was no way she knew. Right?  
"To come here with you. You wanted him to go with you."  
Draco laughed nervously.  
"Good joke, Pansy. Why should I want him to be here with me?"  
"Cause of the way you look at him."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
Maybe she wasn't sure and just guessed something?  
"You do and you know it", she insisted.  
"Seriously, Pansy what's wrong with you? Why should I want him to be here with me? He's a boy," Now Draco was freaking out. Inside. He would never show this to somebody else. He's a Malfoy after all and Malfoys don't freak out.  
"Nothing. I just don't understand why you don't admit it. I'm not going to kill you. You being gay is the reason I agreed to be your date tonight", she answered simply.

Draco looked around to see if anyone heard her, but nobody looked at them.  
So he turned back to her to speak quietly:  
"I'm not gay."  
"So your bi? Or pan? Or don't want to label yourself? I'm okay with that."  
"What? No I don't like boys. I don't like Blaise. Not like that."  
"Sure." Her tone made it clear, she didn't believe him.  
Next Pansy grabbed his hand and dragged him out.  
Outside of the Great Hall she stopped and turned around.  
"Draco, you want Blaise to be here with you. You're in love wi-"  
Draco interrupted her.  
"I. Am. Not. In. Love!", he insisted.  
"Draco, I see the way you look at him. It doesn't matter if he has the same gender as you as long as you're in love and I can tell you are. So just admit it. I promise I won't tell anyone."  
"I-I'm not in love." Her look was disappointed and Draco knew she was already judging him, so he continued fast:  
"I don't know what I am. I'm confused. He confuses me." He sighed. "I don't know what to do. If he's around my heart beats faster and I can barely breath. I'm scared, Pansy. What if he doesn't like me like that?"  
Draco looked at her. He was relieved to finally have somebody to talk to.  
"I think he does." She looked so confident about it that Draco had to ask:  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"I have a feeling."  
"A feeling? That's it?"  
"Yes, that's it. And my feeling was right with you too."  
One point for Pansy.  
They spent the rest of the night sitting on the stairs just talking about it.  
When they went back to the common room Draco hugged and thanked her one last time.

After his talk with Pansy it took Draco almost the rest of the year to finally speak up.  
He was sick of Pansy telling him to talk with Blaise about what he felt but he still was afraid.  
In the end Blaise was the one confessing his feelings.  
Draco didn't know what to expect when Blaise asked to meet him outside under a certain tree near the Great Lake.  
But never he would have thought that Blaise would feel the same as him. And tell him.

"You know for the past months I was wondering. I was hoping. But you never said or did anything.  
When I was in France I started to wonder why I missed you so much. Then I realized why and started to hope you feel the same about me.  
When we were on our way to Hogwarts and you were so quiet at the beginning I was wondering why. And I was hoping it was because of me.  
When the Yule Ball came I knew you wouldn't ask me but I was hoping you would. I was wondering if you wanted me to come with you. But you asked Pansy.  
When she told me, she wasn't your first choice, I was hoping again. Was wondering if you wanted me to go there with you.  
The rest of the year I was wondering if I'm right, so I started looking at you more. I started noticing how you looked at me.  
The way you acted around me.  
I was hoping you realize I look at you the same way. That you realize I act around you the same way.  
I was hoping you would say something.  
But you didn't. You didn't do anything.  
So now I decided to do something. To talk to you about my feelings.  
And I hope you feel the same.  
Draco, I'm in love with you."  
After Blaise's monolog Draco couldn't say anything.  
Even if he would he was sure nothing understandable came out. He would stutter and make a fool out of himself. Malfoys don't do this  
"Draco? Can you please say something?", Blaise asked after some time with silence between them.  
Draco couldn't.  
How often did he imagine this moment?  
He stopped counting. And now? Now this moment was here and he couldn't say or do anything.  
Salazar. He was making a fool out of himself right now. Blaise probably thought Draco was dumb. Which he is not.  
Why didn't his body want to move?  
He imagined this scenario all the time. He imagined how it would feel if Blaise said this to him. But he was wrong.  
It felt better.  
More amazing than he could ever imagine it to feel.

Since Draco didn't react Blaise kind of panicked.  
Did he break Draco with his confession?  
Was he wrong and Draco didn't feel what he felt?  
Draco didn't run away, so was this a good sign?  
"Draco?", Blaise asked again silently.  
He grabbed Draco's hand carefully.  
No reaction.  
"Are you alright?"  
The blond finally started to move.  
He pulled Blaise closer.  
Their bodies almost touched so near were they.  
Both of their hearts started to beat faster.  
Suddenly Draco's hand that didn't hold Blaise's was in Blaise's neck and pulled his face closer to his own.  
Their lips locked and something inside Draco exploded.  
"I feel the same about you", Draco said after they broke apart.  
This time Blaise initiated the kiss.

Pansy stopped telling him to talk to Blaise after they told her.  
Or they walked in her on their way back to the castle and she noticed them being different.  
All of them were happy.  
Even the Dark Lord probably being back couldn't change Draco's mood as long as Blaise was with him.

The holidays this year were different.  
Draco spent as much time as he could with Blaise. They visited the other one at home almost every day.  
In Draco's room they shared a few shy kisses, held hands and cuddled a lot.  
What else were they supposed to do?  
They just turned fifteen.  
Also they had to be careful when Draco's parents were at home. They didn't want them to suspect anything.  
At Blaise's home they didn't have to hide that much. His mother was gone most of the time, so they had the house to themselves.  
Going back to Hogwarts was weird. Since they shared a room with the other Slytherin boys in their class they had to be even more careful than at Draco's.

With the Dark Lord coming back and Potter forming an alliance him Draco needed to help shutting it down and destroying Potter's plan.  
So his father would be proud of him.  
Blaise didn't understand.  
He didn't get why Draco did things against his believes to impress his father.  
He didn't understand why Draco spent time they would've together with interfering in Potter's business.  
They argued about this. A lot.

"I don't understand why you prefer spending your time with them finding Potter's club that maybe doesn't exist than spending it with me."  
They were in their room laying on Draco's bed. Draco's head was resting on Blaise's breast.  
This was one of the rare moments they had the room to them.  
"Again? We talked about it. I thought you understood."  
"I do. Partly. I know you want to make your parents proud but like that?" Blaise started to run his hand through Draco's hair. He knew this made Draco calmer.  
"No, you don't understand. Otherwise you wouldn't act like that. Can't you just support me?", Draco asked.  
"I support you. But sometimes I worry you make the wrong decisions."  
"I don't. I do whatever is best for my family. My parents. Me."  
"But is it best for you? Your weirdly obsessed with Potter and his friends and-"  
"I'm not obsessed with Potter", Draco interrupted.  
"Of course not, Draco."  
He knew Blaise was rolling with his eyes like he always did when Draco said that, so he repeated himself:  
"I'm not obsessed with Potter."  
"Whatever. He kind of is obsessed with you too."  
"Again, I'm not obsessed with him."  
"Okay fine. You're not." Blaise said this to please Draco and then finished his thought.  
"Sometimes I think you would be happier without worrying about what they think of you. What anyone thinks of you. Just let them live their lives and live yours too."  
"I'm not coming out, Blaise. We've talked about that."  
"I know. I wasn't talking about that. But I believe you should stop worrying about them all the time. You don't have any proofs, Potter is up to anything."  
"I have a feeling."  
Like most of the time they were interrupted by one of their class mates loudly stomping towards the door.  
Before Goyle comes in Blaise left Draco's bed and jumped onto his own.  
They can be glad it's him, Draco thinks.  
Nott was very close to catching them a few times since his footsteps aren't nearly as loud as Crabbe's or Goyle's. But even if they weren't that loud they would be too stupid to realize what's going between Blaise and him.

Draco's work paid out in the end. They found Potter's stupid club and this meant Blaise was wrong.  
"I told you he was up to something."  
Draco was happy. He was right and had the chance to bring Potter down.  
"Fine. You were right. Happy now?" Blaise stood before Draco's bed where he was sitting.  
"I would be happier if you kissed me", Draco answered him and looked up with big eyes.  
A smile was forming on Blaise's lips as he leaned down to give Draco what he asked for.  
The kiss deepened very soon and shortly after Blaise laid on top of Draco.  
Blaise's handy were everywhere on Draco's body. He kissed down Draco's neck and a few quiet moans left Draco's mouth.  
One of Blaise's hands started to unbutton Draco's robe.  
Draco let him.  
Their lips locked again and Draco was distracted by a tongue in his mouth so he didn't become aware of Blaise opening his trousers until he felt his hand somewhere he didn't want to feel it.  
He wasn't ready to feel Blaise's hand there.  
So he stopped him:  
"Blaise. Stop." Draco pulled himself out from under Blaise.  
"I- I can't. Not now. I- it's just-", Draco stuttered. He was glad his father couldn't hear him right now. He's a Malfoy. Malfoys don't stutter. Well if he saw him it would be worse.  
"It's okay Draco. We don't have to. Not now. We have time."  
Blaise sat up, gave Draco a quick kiss and smiled at him.  
Draco loved his smile.  
Draco loved the way Blaise looked at him.  
Draco loved that Blaise never got himself involved in the fight between the houses.  
Draco loved his eyes.  
Draco loved the way Blaise always made him smile.  
Draco loved how protecting Blaise got when something was important to him.  
Draco loved how intelligent Blaise was.  
Draco loved his body.  
Draco loved his humor.  
Salazar. Draco loved this whole boy. 

The school year came to an end very fast.  
But before there was a fight. A fight between the Death Eaters and Potter and his stupid friends.  
A fight in which Draco's father fought. For the Dark Lord.  
The fight took place at the Ministry of Magic, because the Dark Lord was looking for something in the Department of Mysteries.  
Of course Potter, the so much loved hero, had to interfere. Draco hated this boy.  
Because of that the Death Eaters who were there were sent to Azkaban. Like Draco's father.  
Draco blamed Harry for it.  
Even if he knew Harry couldn't make decisions for his father.  
Blaise was there for Draco. 

Draco spent most of his holidays with his mother. Blaise visited sometimes but Draco's mother needed him.  
This was the when Draco got very important task. From the Dark Lord.  
He knew he had to follow it. This was the only way to help his family.  
Even if he didn't want to do it.  
Blaise knew about Draco having a task but he didn't know what it was.  
He didn't want to know and Draco didn't want to tell him.  
Blaise was there for him. 

Shortly after he received the task his mother went out with his aunt. Draco didn't know why and he didn't care.  
He spent the day with Blaise.  
"I don't want to do it."  
"Then don't."  
"But I have to. For my parents."  
"Draco it's your life. It should matter what you want to do. Not what everyone else expects you to do." Blaise was sitting in front of him on his bed. Draco walked through his room while talking and now decided to sit next to Blaise.  
If it was that easy...  
"I have to. They will hurt me if I don't do it. And probably they will search for the thing that will hurt me the most. So they will find out about us and then they're going to hurt you."  
"Why do you think so? Why should they want to hurt me?"  
"To hurt me, of course. I love you and you getting hurt or only thinking you could get hurt hurts me", Draco answered.  
He didn't what he just said until he looked at Blaise.  
"You love me?"  
They never said 'I love you'. They said they were in love with the other one, but they never actually said these three words.  
"I do." Draco didn't know what to say after this. He didn't plan to say it right now but he didn't regret it. Not at all.  
"That's good, cause I happen to love you too." Blaise's words made Draco smile. He couldn't remember being this happy ever before. 

Their sixth year at Hogwarts was very different from the others before. Being sixteen the most students have been in love at least once before. Or had a crush on someone. So it shouldn't surprise anybody that there were new couples in their class. Also relationships were talked about a lot. The relationships of others. Draco didn't understand why talk about others when you could have them yourself?  
But that wasn't all that had changed. The way girls looked at him had changed. The looks were a little bit like Blaise looks at him. Just weirder and they didn't make him as happy as Blaise's looks.  
Not that Draco cared about the girls looks. He didn't mind them.  
He cared about the invitations of the girls to go on dates with them.  
He declined. Always.  
As did Blaise.  
So the rumor started.  
The rumor about him being gay.  
Draco hated it.  
Sure it was true but what if his parents heard about it?  
Or the Dark Lord?

"No one knows, Draco don't worry." Pansy tried to cheer him up.  
"If anyone finds out-"  
"No one will. He's safe."  
They were in the common room talking or well Draco was freaking out.  
The door opened and Blaise walked in.  
"I'll leave you two alone", Pansy said and went upstairs.  
"You don't have to worry about me."  
"Yes, I do. Maybe they're going to kill you."  
Blaise laughed.  
"No one wants to kill me, Draco."  
"You can't be sure."  
"Neither can you. Come, let's go to sleep." Blaise reached out and Draco grabbed his hand. Together they walked to their room.

Draco couldn't believe what happened the past days.  
First he failed again with his task, because this stupid girl touched the necklace before bringing it to Dumbledore.  
Than he cries in the bathroom after seeing this girl again. And Potter caught him.  
Potter of all people.  
They started to fight and Potter tried to kill him with a spell he's never heard before.  
Sectumsempra.  
He was lucky Snape found him.

Days after Potter's attack Blaise still worried about Draco all the time.  
Draco didn't mind too much though, because Blaise wasn't the worst nurse.  
Also Draco was more successful the time after. Soon he could do what he was supposed to do.  
Draco was happy.

The room of requirement was a good help with his task but he could use it for something else to.  
He and Blaise spent the past school year and most of this hiding. Sure they found great hiding places to make out but they weren't comfortable enough for more. Especially not if it's the first more for both of them.  
The day before THE day, the day before he should complete his task, he guided Blaise to the floor in front of the room of requirement.  
"Draco. What do you want up here? Here's nothing", Blaise wanted to know. He just wanted to go to their room.  
"Just wait." Draco walked towards the wall while looking at Blaise.  
Blaise looked a bit tired but his eyes got big when the door appeared.  
"What is that?"  
"Just come in" Draco said and opened the door.  
The room was beautiful. Well there was only a bed in it but that's all they were going to need.  
"Welcome to the room of requirement." Draco closed the door behind them.  
"Room of requirement? A bed? Draco I don't think I understand."  
"Well, I'm ready."  
"Ready? You mean?"  
Draco nodded.  
The careful, loving and amazing kiss he got from Blaise should be exactly like the rest of the night. 

The breakfast the next morning should be the last time they saw each other. For very long.  
At the evening Dumbledore was dead.  
Snape a murderer.  
And Draco not at Hogwarts anymore.  
Draco and Blaise were devastated.

At the day of the battle at Hogwarts all that was going through Draco's mind was:  
'Find Blaise, find Blaise, find Blaise.'  
All he found were Crabbe and Goyle. 

He was standing next to his parents in the Great Hall. Not sure what to do they awkwardly starred at the other people in there.  
That's when he heard it.  
"Draco!" Somebody called his name.  
Somebody he hadn't seen for a long time.  
Somebody he missed.  
Blaise.  
Draco turned around to see Blaise running towards him.  
Draco had to smile.  
He opened his arms and Blaise threw himself in them.  
As they hugged Draco could feel the stares in his back.  
Everybody in the Hall went quiet looking the two young men hugging each other.  
Draco knew at least some of them thought back to their sixth year and rumor about Draco being gay.  
And the last time they saw each other was a year ago.  
So he kissed Blaise.  
In front of all these people.  
In front of his parents.  
He enjoyed it.  
With the war being won everybody talked about this and most people didn't care about two gay men coming out.  
Draco was happy about it.

"You should write Potter a letter", Blaise said out of nowhere. Draco starred at him.  
"Are you mad? Why should I?"  
"He saved your life."  
"And I saved his. So did my mother. We're even."  
"Draco, come on. Do it for me." Blaise looked at him begging.  
"No."  
Blaise kissed Draco.  
"Please. Just ask him to meet you."  
"No."  
Blaise kissed him again.  
"For me."  
"No."  
Draco ended up writing Potter anyways.

 

Of course Harry knew about the rumors in school. Who didn't?  
Draco, the prince of Slytherin, being gay? Everyone talked about this in their sixth year. Even in the years before, the rumor existed. It just wasn't talked about this much.  
Draco never dating a girl.  
Draco never hooking up with a girl.  
Draco never crushing on a girl.  
Draco never looking at a girl. Except for Hermione. And this didn't count, because he always was mean to her.  
Most students talked about it, but no one actually believed it. Except for Harry. So he wasn't too surprised by Draco kissing Blaise after the final battle in the Great Hall.  
Well actually he was. He thought Draco was a coward. A coward who wouldn't be brave enough to do something like that. He really must've missed and loved Blaise.  
For Harry Draco being gay always was a reason to explain Draco and his actions.  
Why he did, what his parents wanted him to. Why he took the Dark Mark.  
He didn't want to disappoint his parents. Not more than he already would.  
Him being gay would ruin their reputation. That must have been what Draco was thinking.  
He also could never give them a grandchild, so he would be the last Malfoy. The last of this pure blood family.  
At least Draco thought so while they were in school.

Harry knows about this. He knows what was going through Draco's mind during their time at Hogwarts and the war.  
Shortly after the final battle at Hogwarts Draco contacted him asking for meeting Harry to talk.  
He agreed since he never wanted An enemy in Draco Malfoy. Not that he did anything against it in school... But still, he and Draco shared some similarities in their lives.  
During the war they both were used. Harry by the good side and Draco by the bad.  
Still to young to legally use magic outside of Hogwarts, they were given tasks, they couldn't complete.  
Were made seeing things, they should have never seen and which a lot of adults never have seen.  
Growing up they didn't have too loving parents. Well actually Harry had them but they died and Draco at least had his mother but she probably didn't show him her love too often, because of his father.  
When the met for the first time after the war Draco talked a lot about Blaise. About their relationship and this made Harry like Draco. He started to actually like him and feeling a bit sorry for him.  
Draco was in love. Like Harry was with Ginny, but Draco's love could have killed him if anyone found out.  
He knew if Voldemort won he and Blaise would never be a couple in public. Still he chose to fight with his parents. As long as he couldn't take it anymore. Then he even saved Harry's life.  
But Draco got his reward for helping the good side. Now he can live his life with Blaise. They were allowed to get married. And Draco's mother still loved him as much as before and since Draco's father died their relationship got better.

Now Draco has a son.  
A son named Scorpius Malfoy. As old as Harry's second son, Albus.  
Today they would both drive with the Hogwarts Express for the first time.  
Going to Hogwarts for the first time.  
Harry hopes for both of them, that their first year will be different from his. With less... adventures. Safer. But what kind of father wouldn't want his child to be safe?  
As he looks up after talking to Albus about the houses his eyes look around and stop at a little family.  
Two men, one of them with blond, almost white, hair, who were both giving their son a hug, who was entering the train.  
The two men were both Slytherins and their lives turned out quite good. They both have good jobs and a partner they love and who loves them back.

It was weird to see Draco like that.  
He was straightening his sons clothes and after they looked good to Draco he hugged him again. Destroying all his work from before. He didn't get the chance to lay his hands on the fabric again, because Blaise stopped him sending their son in the train and taking Draco's hand.  
This scene made Harry believe Draco was a good father. A way better one than Draco had.

After Scorpius was gone Harry turned away from the two men. He couldn't hear what they were talking about anyways.  
James was already in the train, so he turned to Albus one last time encouraging him again, telling him it didn't matter in which house he will be sorted.  
When the train left the station he and Ginny were waving at their sons just like Ron and Hermione and Draco and Blaise were.

The next few years Harry and Draco would be confronted with each other a lot, given that their sons became friends after both being sorted into Slytherin.  
Neither Harry nor Draco minded.


End file.
